


Indulging The Darkness

by alistairVT



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hunting other people, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder Hungry Katsuki Yuuri, Murder Husbands, Pakhan Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, mention of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairVT/pseuds/alistairVT
Summary: The Pakhan was Yuuri’s sole sponsor and no one was allowed to even throw money his way without Viktor’s approval. He was possessive like that, and Yuuri didn’t care as long as he got to dance to his heart’s content.He already knew the consequences on missing out on a performance, especially on opening night. The bloody woman tied to a chair in Yuuri’s “recreational room” down in the basement of Viktor’s family estate was just one of the possible consequences. The people in the estate were already waiting for the other shoe to drop, making sure they avoided the Japanese man’s line of sight.Or: Viktor is a mob boss and Yuuri is his psychopath murder happy dancer that he loves to spoil
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Indulging The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Hikari_And_Yami's Blood on the Leaves ygo fanfic. I've been craving for an update of that series that I started writing this. I just wanted more "fun" murder in my Victuuri Mafia AU.
> 
> I might post more oneshots for this AU when I find the time.

"Ne Viktoru"

The soft voice was followed by a high-pitched screech as Viktor's office was now disturbed by the entrance of one Yuuri Katsuki.

Without bothering to look up from his work, Viktor acknowledged the other man. "Hello, Yuuri. You seem to have found a new toy today." He sent a quick text to Chris to inform his friend to provide him a replacement for the poor girl that was surely to die by the end of this week by Yuuri's hands.

"You didn't come to my charity performance last night." Viktor could almost hear the pout.

"It can't be helped. There was another gala that I needed to attend. I did send you flowers, blue roses, your favorite."

"Oh I know you had a gala to go. A little birdie told me you brought a date."

Ah.

Viktor eventually looked up from his laptop's screen and found Yuuri, Eros incarnate, clad in tight jeans and a sweater, Viktor's sweater. The Japanese man had his hands clamped on the long blonde locks of a woman who was currently gagged and her hands tied in front of her. "I was informed that a date was mandatory, Yuuri. And I know how much this performance meant to you so I couldn't make you cancel." He was pretty sure Yuuri's "little birdie" and his date were the same person. The woman was fairly new in Viktor's list of escorts and strippers that were under his employ. 

"Cancelling was not an option for  _ you _ , Vitya?" Yuuri asked, flicking his wrist slightly which triggered a muffled groan from the struggling woman who Viktor was sure was taller than Yuuri. 

"Dorogoy, I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry is not enough, Vitya."

"Would it appease you if I told you I was thinking of you all throughout the night? And even while I was fucking her?"

He should've learned by now that Yuuri was a ticking time bomb. The younger man always  _ always _ surprised Viktor. He apparently uttered the wrong words since it triggered Yuuri to wield his butterfly knife and slash at the woman's collarbone, the blood spilling on Viktor's office floor. Great. Now he had to call a cleanup crew too.

"Did you hear that?" Yuuri finally addressed the poor thing in his grasp. "He was thinking of me while he was fucking you." He caressed the girl's jaw with his knife as he cooed at her mockingly before looking at Viktor with an annoyed expression. "So, you're telling me that not only did you skip out on my performance last night, you also thought to bring some strip club reject with you as a date then fucked said reject as well?"

Viktor had to smirk. Yuuri was a jealous little thing. He could already imagine what the previous conversation those two had had before Yuuri was triggered into turning the towering woman into a sniveling mess. He can't, for the life of him, even remember the name of this woman. She was a pretty thing that was good arm candy for events. Too whiney in the bedroom for his taste, but was easily fixed with shoving her face down on the mattress. True to his word, Viktor was thinking of Yuuri and his delicious dancer thighs and ass all throughout the ordeal.

"You have another performance tonight, solnyshko. I didn't want to give you a limp," Viktor teased.

Yuuri hummed at this before looking down on the woman who was trying to beg for her life at Viktor. "Sorry, he's too busy right now to even bother with you." He looked at Viktor with a serious expression, "Do not miss tonight's performance, Vitya. Or you'll wake up with your four poster bed decorated with her intestines."

"Wouldn't dream of it, solnyshko."

This seems to have appeased Yuuri and has decided to exit the room, still dragging the woman by the hair. Viktor turned to his phone and called Georgi.

"Call a cleanup crew. There's blood on my office’s hardwood floors and along the hallways."

"Da, Pakhan."

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was definitely a sin to miss out on Yuuri’s performances.

Viktor always found the man to be a god among insects when he danced on stage. His own godmother, Lilia Baranovskaya, approved of Yuuri’s dance. And the woman was notorious for biting every prima ballerina’s heads off with her criticisms. 

The performance was not a play. It was more of showing the dancers’ own style and strengths in their own choreography. It was also a way for the dancers to gain sponsors. Most of the proceeds will be going to charity, and a few will be tunneling towards Viktor’s  _ other _ finances. Yuuri is not the main star of the show, but to Viktor, he may as well be. The Pakhan was Yuuri’s sole sponsor and no one was allowed to even throw money his way without Viktor’s approval. He was possessive like that, and Yuuri didn’t care as long as he got to dance to his heart’s content. And as a sponsor, he always got tickets to any and all performances that Yuuri was in, whether it was in Russia or in Japan, Viktor was always invited and watching it was  _ mandatory _ . 

He already knew the consequences on missing out on a performance, especially on opening night. The bloody woman tied to a chair in Yuuri’s “recreational room” down in the basement of Viktor’s family estate was just one of the possible consequences. The people in the estate were already waiting for the other shoe to drop, making sure they avoided the Japanese man’s line of sight.

Tonight, Yuuri has decided not to do a solo routine. Viktor should have known by now that Yuuri would forever surprise him whenever he danced on stage. Yuuri never really fit any mold people have created for him. He was doing very sensual steps with a woman and a man. The routine starts with Yuuri entering the stage with a woman in his arms dancing a modified but still very sensual tango. Yuuri was only wearing royal blue tights and his chest was completely bare for the whole audience to see which irked Viktor somewhat. The girl was wearing a fitted cropped top and dance shorts with a flowy sheer fabric wrapped around her waist like a skirt.

It was like Yuuri and the woman were making love on stage with the way the girl would wrap her legs around Yuuri’s waist during a dip or when she would hold Yuuri’s head as if to kiss him with fervor. Yuuri’s eyes were filled with passion and emotion as he threw himself to their routine and with a dramatic wave of his arms, he threw the girl aside with a flourish then flung himself into the arms of another topless man who effortlessly caught him.

Viktor had to control himself to  _ not _ kill those two dancers for even  _ touching _ Yuuri so sensually. He watched as Yuuri’s face shifted into a smirk as he teased the man trying to chase him around the stage. He was playing the playboy, breaking hearts of women and men around him and he was enjoying it, if the playful look on his face was anything to go by. 

It was the same look Yuuri had on his face that one Monday he proclaimed he was bored and decided to “test out” his knife throwing skills at a moving target, that moving target being Georgi.

At one point, the man dancing with Yuuri was now on his back with his chest between Yuuri’s legs and his arms sliding over Yuuri’s thighs, relishing the feel of them. If the dance with the woman was them making love, this was Yuuri and the man having pure sex. Viktor was sweating in that cold theatre as he watched a fully clothed sex scene unravel in front if him, and Yuuri,  _ his _ Yuuri, was the star of it.

According to Lilia’s former colleague, Yuuri used to be the epitome of innocence. His brown eyes always wide and his face and body soft along with his heart. But one fateful day in a little Japanese town, the soft little dancer boy of fifteen was kidnapped, never to be seen again.

That is until Viktor spotted the boy almost half a decade later in a strip club in Moscow.

Apparently, the low level Japanese yakuza had decided to take the little boy away and sold him off to the highest bidder and was whisked away to a life of forced sexual favors and torment. 

Viktor was in Moscow on a mission that night. A poor excuse for a gang was harassing some of the small businesses under his care. During a night of reconnaissance, Viktor spotted Yuuri dancing on a pole like it was his long lost lover. He had everyone in the club enamored by his movements and they were all there to see but never to touch. Viktor had never wanted anyone so much in his life until that moment. Unfortunately that night, he couldn’t request a private dance with the delectable Japanese boy since an opportunity for intel just opened and he had to leave the club before their window closed.

A few days later, Viktor and his men raided the gang’s hideout and in one of the rooms, he found the same Japanese succubus leashed and chained to a pipe covered in nothing but bruises and bite marks. The small gang was not only harassing Viktor’s properties but also hosting a prostitution ring of very questionnable and illegal tastes. He had no need for the kidnapped victims when he had willing bodies working for him so he had set them free, but Yuuri, Yuuri he kept for himself.

Yuuri’s brown eyes were bright, almost bronze in hue, and when the light was right, it almost looked like a deep blood red that moment they first met. Yuuri had stared at him with wide eyes, almost as if in a trance as he stared at Viktor. For the young pakhan, it was the first time he showed a bit of sentiment to someone who wasn’t his mother as he wrapped his arms at an almost hysterical Yuuri and started petting the young man’s raven hair. Yuuri didn’t calm immediately, but he did cling to Viktor tight and the pakhan let him.

When Viktor took the young man back to St. Petersburg he was silent and attacked anyone who entered his room, anyone but Viktor. Viktor, who was given the privilege of Yuuri’s soft whispers and mewls and affections, was the only person who didn’t face the feral side of Yuuri.

A couple of years later, Viktor has discovered that not only were the past five years of Yuuri’s life hell and has completely changed Yuuri from the wide-eyed teen into the merciless firecracker that he is now, but those years have taught Yuuri the ins and outs of the underworld and he has mastered them. He became an invaluable asset to Viktor. All he had to do was point his finger and Yuuri had them wrapped around his finger with only a few bats of his eyelashes or a few sways of his hips. They were all powerless under Yuuri’s influence. Viktor was sure Yuuri was Helen of Troy reincarnated and the pakhan would burn countries to the ground for him.

“What did you think of my performance, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, his eyes wide with mirth the moment Viktor entered his dressing room. “Annalise messed up on her dismount after I threw her which almost ruined the routine if she stumbled,” he commented with a pout. “I almost broke her legs when she blamed me for it.”

Viktor chuckled as he nuzzled his face under the dancer’s jaw. “You were exquisite as always, zolotse.”

“You didn’t bring me flowers tonight,” Yuuri said with a huff.

“I sent you flowers last night.”

“That was great for last night, Viktor.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined against the dancer’s shoulder, “The flower shops are closed at this hour. It’s late. I can bring you dozens of bouquets tomorrow night.”

“Annalise got a bouquet of golden roses tonight, you know,” Yuuri said with a glare as he pushed Viktor off of him.

“Would you rather I harass every flower shop owner in the city until they provide me with all the golden rose bouquets they can give me so I can send them to you tonight?” Viktor joked.

“It would be a start.”

Viktor chuckled at his murderous lover. “I apologize, zolotse. I do have a gift though. Maybe it’ll be enough?” he tried as he presented a small box to Yuuri.

Pursing his lips, Yuuri took the box and opened it. The way his eyes widened at the sight of its contents delighted Viktor. Maybe he was going to be forgiven tonight.

“It’s my mother’s brooch. I had a jeweller modify it to fit a bolo tie instead.” He took the accessory from the box and presented the full thing to Yuuri. Vanya Nikiforova’s blue diamond-encrusted rose brooch was legendary. It used to be a big brooch that was always on Vanya’s luxurious gowns as a focal point with its sparkling diamonds and gold stems and leaves surrounding the rose. Viktor’s father was nothing if not extravagant when it came to spoiling his wife, a trait Viktor has inherited when it came to Yuuri. Now the brooch was a clasp for Yuuri’s golden bolo tie. “Something to wear for the banquet later,  _ zolotse _ ,” Viktor purred the pet name. “It will match the suit jacket I bought you for tonight.”

Viktor was sure it was more of the sentiment that made Yuuri’s eyes sparkle in delight and not the actual accessory. “Such a pretty thing, I  _ may _ forgive you yet.” He took the bolo tie from Viktor’s grasp and welcomed the pakhan’s embrace again with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’d love to offer Annalise to you hogtied, but you still have three more nights of performing. I also feel like you’ll give me a hard time about ruining your  _ beautiful _ ,” Viktor slid his hands down to the dancer’s ass and gave it a squeeze as he emphasized on the adjective, “performance that blew me away. You surprised me tonight with your routine, Yuuri. I was close to ordering your dance partners’ heads to be served on a silver platter to us tomorrow night for dinner.”

Yuuri giggled, “As tempting as that sounds, there’s only a few dancers I tolerate in this dance company that can also keep up with me.”

“Whatever you say, solnyshko.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Katsuki Yuuri.”

The named had to tear his eyes away from the flock of dancers crowding  _ his _ date from the other side of the banquet hall to acknowledge the person who just called him. “Yes?” he raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Hisashi Morooka.” The man introduced himself and offered his hand. “ _ Nice to meet you _ ,” he said in Japanese.

“Hai,” Yuuri replied as he shook the other man’s hand.

Morooka lowered his lips so it would be almost touching Yuuri’s ear.“ _ Your performance was amazing, Katsuki-san _ .  _ I used to be an investigative journalist back in Japan, but like you, I’ve earned the favor of a rich and powerful sponsor and I now have my own media company _ .” Delighted when he saw the dancer preening, he gingerly ran his hand at the expanse of Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri kept side-eyeing Viktor who was now finally looking at him. With a smirk, Yuuri turned towards the man talking to him and slowly turned his body towards him. “ _ Is your sponsor also responsible for your attendance here tonight, Morooka-san? _ ” 

“ _ He is, yes _ ,” the man nodded. “ _ But I’m quite a big fan of yours, Katsuki-kun. To be honest, it’s quite a shame that you don’t dance for shows regularly. The world deserves to see your art _ .”

With hum, Yuuri batted his eyes prettily, “ _ As much as I’d love to, certain circumstances have made me unavailable to commit to a dance troupe. It’s only thanks to my beloved sponsor that I can even dance in shows. _ ”

“ _ Well, maybe you should take on a different sponsor then, Katsuki-kun. Someone who can make you shine as bright as you want. _ ” He draped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and gave a squeeze.

“ _ Oh? Who? _ ” Yuuri widened his eyes, expertly portraying the ambitious performer craving for more fame. From his peripheral vision, he could see the pakhan seething from someone touching his property. “ _ Would  _ you _ be able to make me shine as bright as I want, Morooka-kun? _ ”

“ _ With the help of my sponsor, I could give you the world, Yuuri-kun _ .  _ He is also a big fan of yours. Much more than I am, to be honest. _ ”

Yuuri scoffed. “ _ If he’s such a big fan, why hasn’t he approached me tonight personally? I would have  _ loved _ to meet him. Not that your company is any less pleasurable, Morooka-kun. _ ” He was able to spot Viktor just a few feet away from them, his eyes boring into Morooka’s head and listening into the conversation.

“ _ He was concerned that approaching you might warrant unwanted attention from the wrong people, _ ” Morooka shrugged. “ _ What with you being so close to the pakhan and all. I was told he is quite fond of you. _ ”

The dancer had to giggle. The pakhan being  _ quite fond _ of Yuuri is an understatement. “ _ Does that scare him? _ ” he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“ _ He has his reasons, but he did want to send this to you, _ ” Morooka handed a white envelope to Yuuri.

“Solnyshko.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the sweet smile that graced his face upon hearing the low rumble of Viktor’s voice as he spoke the pet name. “Vitya!” He gracefully moved away from Morooka to enter Viktor’s arms and kiss the pakhan’s cheek. “This is supposed to be my night and yet you leave me alone. I’m heartbroken, Vitya.”

“Apologies, solnyshko. I promise to make it up to you,” Viktor cooed before turning to the other Japanese man offering his hand to shake. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Chairman of Nikiforov Group. I’m Hisashi Morooka of Jica Media.” Hisashi bowed as he took Viktor’s hand to shake. “I was just having a lovely discussion with Katsuki-kun here about his shining dance career.”

“Yes, my Yuuri is just amazing when he moves. I can wax poetic about his dancing all day.” Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders possessively, making a show of pulling the other man to his side in a tight grip. 

“I just wanted to pass my praises to Katsuki-kun. As much as I’d love to indulge myself more, I have an early flight to catch.” Morooka nodded at the two men before walking away.

When the other man was finally out of earshot, Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri’s neck. “Flirting with other men again, Yuuri? I can’t leave you alone, can I?” Viktor teased as he blatantly showered Yuuri’s neck with kisses as he staked his claim on the dancer in front of the other banquet guests.

“Says the man who slept with another woman just last night,” Yuuri replied haughtily. He raised an eyebrow at the contents of the white envelope.

“Is her bloody body at your mercy not enough to forgive me, my Yuuri?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Care to share what you’ve discussed with that man? You were speaking in Japanese. You spoke too fast for me and I wasn’t really paying much attention. I was too busy trying to imagine how I will chop his hand off to stop him from touching you.”

“Some cockroach thinks he can scare me by handing some pictures of me,” Yuuri replied with a bored tone in his voice, fanning the contents of the white envelope at Viktor. “ _ Ne Viktoru _ ,” Yuuri said in a voice that made the other man smile giddily, “You said you wanted to make it up to me right?”

“I’d give you the whole of Russia if it pleases you, my Yuuri.” He looked over the pictures that Yuuri handed him and glared the more he flipped through them. Initially, it showed a very  _ very _ young Yuuri dressed in navy blue dance tights caught mid-dance in a studio, then the next image was the same young Yuuri with sad eyes facing the camera and a small board showing his age to the camera man. Then the next few images were of Yuuri a bit older naked on a nondescript bed and even Yuuri hanging on a pole.

“I’m tempted to follow that man to his hotel room and have my way with him.” 

Viktor could picture Yuuri actually having his way with that unfortunate man. Hisashi Morooka tied to the bed, castrated and gagged, with Yuugi on top of him trying to learn how to do open heart surgery with the room service steak knife.

“Would you like me to call the kumicho of the Nishigori-kai for you? I know how much he and his wife adore you and your family.”

“I’ll give you free reign on how to go about it. But what I do want is Morooka and his  _ sponsor _ in our winter home.”

This tidbit made Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “The winter home, solnyshko? In the summer?” There was a wolfy grin gracing his face at what he already knew was playing in Yuuri’s mind.

“Yeah. It’s been a long time since we went hunting, Vitya.”

“Anything for you, solnyshko.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ Thank you for your assistance, Takeshi-san. Yuuri also sends his gratitude. Did you receive our care package? We’re happy that you, your wife, and the triplets loved it then. Thank you again _ ,” Viktor winked as he spoke in Japanese which he knew drove Yuuri into a lustful haze.

Yuuri, who was loading his hunting rifle with ammo, was leering at Viktor. Setting the weapon down, he jumped on the table and spread his legs then curled his finger, beckoning at Viktor to approach him. “Your Japanese accent is  _ horrendous _ , Vitya. But it still does things to me,” he gushed as Viktor approached him. Wrapping his arms around the Russian’s neck and his legs around the waist, Yuuri hummed in pleasure as he rubbed his groin to emphasize his delight.

“As much as I’d love to ravish you here in the armory like on our first New Year’s together, we won’t have enough sunlight this afternoon for hunting,” Viktor groaned.

Yuuri bounced once then groaned.

The action made Viktor raise an eyebrow curiously at the other man. Sliding his hands down to Yuuri’s thighs, he lifted him off the table. It was when Yuuri was completely attached to him that he felt the slight vibration from his lower body and Viktor groaned louder. “You’re dangerous with a vibrator in you and a rifle in your hands, Yuuri.”

“It’ll be more fun, Vitya.” Yuuri gave a sweet yet devious smile as he wiggled to be let down. “I’d shove the app controlled one in you too just to torture you this afternoon but I’m feeling nice today.”

“Shall we begin, zolotse?”

Yuuri nodded excitedly. Turning towards the table, he picked up his hunting rifle and the navy blue compound bow Viktor gifted him just for today.

The Nikiforov winter home, or winter estate given the size of it, is a massive plot of land that covers not only the big towering building of the main house, the smaller guest house building, and a large backyard, but also the big expanse of forest, a river, and even a wide clearing. The whole property was surrounded with an electric fence and multiple guard houses which makes it impossible to get in or get out without Viktor knowing. In the summer, the clearing and forest was slightly muddy and damp due to the summer storms. During a dry day, the land was ideal to ride ATVs through which was their choice of transportation today. Viktor has chosen to take the wheel and drive while Yuuri sits behind him armed with his choice of weapons.

By the treeline, their prey were tied and naked as the day they were born. Hisashi Morooka and his sponsor, Daichi Tennou, the heir apparent to the small time yakuza that was responsible for Yuuri’s initial capture. Of course that little information awakened something in Yuuri that he demanded to have a bit of theatricality to their hunting trip which Viktor happily obliged. 

It was a strange image seeing Yuuri, compound bow in hand, prancing the way only a dancer can from the ATV towards the small fire pit with a quiver of arrows waiting for him. Georgi was a few meters away ready to release the prey at Yuuri’s call. Taking one of the arrows and lighting the tip up on fire, Yuuri readied the bow and tried to aim at one of the prey. He was sure the arrow wouldn’t kill them instantly, even a fiery one. After firing one it landed just a foot next to Daichi which annoyed Yuuri even if the shot triggered a frightened reaction from the prey. 

Viktor approached Yuuri from behind to wrap his arms around his dancer. “How about I help you aim again, hm?” Viktor’s lips were just below Yuuri’s ear. He grazed his hands down Yuuri’s arms and positioned him with the bow and arrow aiming towards Morooka. “You weren’t taking the first shot seriously. Just relax your shoulders, zolotse.” As Viktor spoke, he placed his hands carefully on Yuuri’s shoulders to lightly massage them as they relaxed as he suggested. “Now pull on the bow string just enough like when you bend your back whenever you cum on my cock,” Viktor whispered as he placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips and rubbed his hard-on against Yuuri's ass.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined with a warning tone. “I’ll shoot you with this arrow if you make me lose my concentration.”

“I’m surprised you can even concentrate with that vibrator still in your ass.”

Yuuri released the bow and it hit Morooka’s right shoulder. “Yay!” Yuuri cheered and wrapped his arms around Viktor and kissed the Russian hungrily to celebrate his shot.

“Shall we begin our hunt?” Viktor asked with a smirk to which Yuuri nodded excitedly.

The first time Viktor and Yuuri went hunting, it was Yuuri who proposed the idea. Viktor had asked him to capture a rival gang leader who was being a thorn in Viktor’s side. Yuuri was able to effectively lure the leader into Viktor’s winter estate and from there, the poor man had agreed to be tied to a bed, assuming he would be rewarded with very kinky sex. Instead, Yuuri let Viktor in, armed with a revolver aimed at the man’s head, ready for the kill. It was then that Yuuri suggested a more fun way to kill their first prey. Release him into the forest towards the large clearing and play a very sadistic game of hide and seek. 

The way Yuuri’s twisted mind worked never fails to surprise Viktor.

Once they were back on the ATV, Yuuri gave the signal and Georgi set the prey free before going back to his post. Viktor has brought a bulk of his security to surround the hunting grounds so the prey can’t escape. He’s fitted ankle trackers on the prey so they can’t gain the upperhand on them even if they try to hide in the forest. 

Standing up from his seat, Yuuri raised his hunting rifle and fired the first shot and he deliberately shot at the tree trunk next to Daichi. He yelled at the two to run for their lives and he giggled sweetly when they did indeed run away.

“Vitya, I want to track Morooka first. Have Georgi track Daichi please.”

“Of course, solnyshko.” Keeping his eyes on the track, he took the walkie talkie attached on his hip. “Georgi keep your eyes on target two.”

“Da, Pakhan”

“You want a scope, Yuuri?” Viktor suggested as he took his handgun out to try out a shot at their prey.

“Not yet, Vitya. I’m having too much fun.” He takes another shot and he cheers as his target falters on his step. “This is so much better than hunting in the Savannah, Vitya.”

Viktor snorted. “Have you ever tried hunting in Africa, Yuuri?”

“No. But I had a client who loved to show me pictures of the animals he hunted.” Yuuri took one more shot before reloading his gun. “Bad in bed, though. But then again, you will always be the best lay for me, Vitya.” He lowered his upper body so he could give his driver a kiss on the cheek. 

Viktor simply grumbled at the mention of someone else who has had the pleasure of Yuuri’s body. While he couldn’t kill every single one who has lain with his beautiful dancer, he can at least try to shoot them on site if he ever meets them. He’s already itching to shoot Morooka for just laying his hands on Yuuri.

“You want me to injure him enough then just let you finish the job, Vitya?” Yuuri asked before taking a shot or Morooka’s upper thigh. “Ooh! That was a great shot, don’t you think so, Vitya?”

Viktor chuckled darkly. “Wonderful shot, zolotse. Also, I would be happy if you let me kill that sorry excuse of a human who touched you. But only if you’re willing to share. I mean he had the  _ audacity _ to threaten you during your night. I feel like he should be your kill.” He shifted gears and the ATV sped up. Viktor was tempted to run the prey over just for his satisfaction, feeling the vehicle bounce as the wheels roll through the prone body. “You know, you asked me to buy you a bow and arrow and yet you haven’t used it as much.”

“Will you bottom tonight if I shoot him successfully with a bow and arrow?” Yuuri asked as he put his gun down to swap for his compound bow.

“How many chances do you get?” Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri is the only man who has ever taken him, his past male lovers never had that privilege. He could feel heat simmering in his gut at the thought of being taken by Yuuri’s masterpiece of a body. “Just three shots? Or shall I give you a five minute countdown?”

“Three shots. Five minutes is too short, Vitya.” Yuuri was already taking aim.

“If you shoot this guy on the  _ left thigh _ I’ll let you top and even restrain me.”

“I get pictures if I get all three.” He released the bow and the arrow nearly pierced through the head. It simply flew past his target and Yuuri cursed in Japanese.

“Aww, there goes your pictures,” Viktor teased with a chuckle.

“I want a crossbow next time we go hunting.” Yuuri’s 

“Whatever you say, solnyshko.”  
  


* * *

  
  


One would think that Yuuri’s favorite hobby would be dancing. Viktor knew better. Maybe once upon a time, dancing was Yuuri’s life and love. But after being forcibly ripped away from his home and turned into a slave for anyone who had a deep enough pocket and nonexistent morals, Yuuri’s mind has been warped.

Yuuri now enjoyed to torture people into submission or, when the voices in his head were loud enough, death. And boy was he messy when he did it.

The first time Viktor had someone tail Yuuri when the Japanese left the manor, his henchman didn’t return but was found dismembered in a dark alley. Yuuri, on the other hand, was found in Viktor’s gym dancing happily to Romeo and Juliet.

The next dead body Viktor found was on his desk in his home office. A spear from one of Viktor’s family’s collection pinning the man to the desk that Viktor had to buy a new one. Where was Yuuri? He was busy cuddling and cooing at Makkachin sprawled on the couch in the same room. He smiled when Viktor entered and with a shrug said “He was breathing too loudly.”

Now, everyone in Viktor’s employ was scared out of their minds to be alone in a room with Yuuri. They were all expecting Yuuri to go into a mass murder spree if he decided the wind didn’t blow the right direction.

But Viktor indulges this beautiful monster of his. Indulges his thirst for blood and gore to punish the faceless men who had wronged him for five years.

Hisashi Morooka’s death was not quick. Yuuri had given Viktor the chance to run the man over multiple times after he successfully shot the man on the stomach with his bow and arrow on his third attempt. As for their second prey, Yuuri had gotten bored of shooting at a moving target after three shots with a rifle. So now, Daichi Tennou was hanging upside like a cow in a butcher’s freezer waiting to be sliced up into pieces, a camera pointed at him as Yuuri danced around him while wearing a geisha mask and his butterfly knife in hand.

The Nishigoris had asked for some material to send to the Tennou’s as a way of scaring them into submission. It was the payment they had asked after sending them Daichi and Morooka all the way from Japan to Russia. Viktor would have sent a finger, but Yuuri, ever the performer, had decided to put on a show. He danced to his heart’s content, all the while slashing and stabbing the man until every inch of his body was covered in his blood. 

Viktor just sat in one corner of the room as he watched amusingly at his beautiful psychopath. He already had a cleanup crew waiting on standby once Yuuri had his fill. All they had to do was send the gruesome video and possibly a body part that Yuuri is willing to part with and the Nishigori-kai will handle the rest. Yuuri had asked to visit Japan to finish off the rest or at the very least participate in the mass murder that’s supposed to happen, but Viktor decided against it. He can’t exactly trust Yuuri to play nice with the rest of the Yakuza’s enforcers. If anything, Viktor can bet that Yuuri will be the only person standing there if he was put there with a machine gun in his hands. The pakhan was pleasantly surprised that Yuuri only pouted at him when he shared this thought. He was expecting a temper tantrum and knives thrown his direction, but Yuuri just pouted and stabbed Daichi on the hip a little too hard before the camera started rolling.

Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed torturing this one given that he was connected to the gang that kidnapped him years ago. Viktor wanted to think that maybe the voices in Yuuri’s head would finally silence once he had his revenge, but he also knew the damage was irreversible. He still adored Yuuri if that were the case. 

When Yuuri was done, or at least Viktor thinks he is, he turned off the camera and took off his mask and pounced on Viktor.

“What did you think?”

“Enthralling,” Viktor purred into Yuuri’s ear. He will never get over how beautiful Yuuri was dancing and covered in the blood of his victims. “Aren’t you tired? We went hunting and you just did an amazing performance.” 

“Until now you still doubt my stamina? I mean I know an  _ old man _ like you wouldn’t understand.”

Viktor should know better than to be triggered by Yuuri’s words. Not when he could clearly see the teasing and challenging smirk plastered shamelessly on his beautiful face. He knew that Yuuri was his undoing. He’d known that first time in that strip club in Moscow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Viktor landed with a thud on his bed, Yuuri following just a few seconds later. The pakhan welcomed the smothering of kisses and bites from his bloody lover.

“Since I won our little bet, I get to top tonight, right?” Yuuri purred and ground his hips against the man below him. He took Viktor’s hands and held them down, keeping the Russian man in place. “I get to take you tonight,  _ pakhan _ .” 

“Fuck.” Viktor was already painfully hard. He’d been with multiple people before and none of them have made the thought of being taken as enticing as Yuuri had. The way his body shivered in delight at Yuuri’s words, the tingles he could feel from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, they were more addicting than any drug. “I am yours for the taking, my Yuuri. No restraints though. You lost that part of the bet.” His eyes glinted teasingly at his lover and made a show of trying to struggle from being held down.

With those words, Yuuri dove in to take as much as he wanted. His lips attached themselves on Viktor’s jaw, sucking, biting, nibbling as much as he wanted, all the while whispering “Mine”. He made a trail from the jaw, down to the neck, then collarbone, then back up, purposefully avoiding Viktor’s hungry lips. He chuckled against the ear he was nibbling when he heard VIktor whine at being denied a kiss. Yuuri’s hands slowly trailed down from their grip on Viktor’s wrists to his arms, and when they reached Viktor’s side, the pakhan automatically wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri immediately held down Viktor’s arms by the wrist to put them back on their original position.

“Tsk, keep your hands still, Vitya, or I will restrain you,” he threatened coyly.

Viktor only growled in reply. He wasn’t too fond of being restrained, let alone not being able to touch his beloved dancer.

Yuuri giggled. “If I promise to kiss you, will you keep your hands still?” He lowered his head just enough that his lips were almost touching Viktor’s. He pulled away slightly with a chuckle when Viktor tried to reach. “Naughty,  _ pakhan _ . Always trying to claim what’s yours?”

“I was raised knowing I can get whatever I want,” Viktor replied with a huff. “And right now, I want you.” He struggled in Yuuri’s grip again. He needed to remind himself that Yuuri was stronger than he seemed. All that dance and self defense training had paid off in more ways than one. 

“The mighty pakhan,” Yuuri purred, sliding his body down so they were now chest to chest, his legs bracketing Viktor’s thighs, “squirming under me. What would your enemies think of you, Vitya? Begging for me like this, thirsty for my touch.”

Viktor panted at Yuuri’s hot breath in his ear.

“You sound like a bitch in heat, pakhan.” Yuuri voiced Viktor’s thoughts with a dark chuckle.

“Yuuri” Viktor whined. He was hot all over. It was summer and he was still in his shirt and pants. Hell he was still wearing his hunting boots while Yuuri was wearing the elaborate kimono he wore for his haunting performance. Jeans were a pain when it came to his hardening cock and Yuuri’s warm body was always burning after his dances. “Clothes off, please.”

“You promise to behave?”

Viktor nodded frantically then groaned when he felt Yuuri lick his throat.

Gripping the collar of Viktor’s shirt, Yuuri dove for a hungry kiss on Viktor’s lips then ripped the shirt open, the buttons popping everywhere. The dancer hummed in approval when Viktor’s arms stayed in their position as promised. With more skin for him to explore, Yuuri’s fingers started to tease and scratch greedily. He pulled away from Viktor’s lips, a trail of saliva between them. “You move your hands, Vitya, and you’ll regret it.” 

Naturally, Viktor never took well when he was being ordered around. But with Yuuri, the rules changed. It was almost like his body, mind, and soul were all attuned to Yuuri. Instead of fighting for dominance when it came to the bedroom, he was more than willing to submit to Yuuri’s ministrations. He revelled in the way Yuuri expertly makes him mewl and whimper with his kisses and caresses on his skin. There was a moment that he couldn’t even recognize his own voice as it made a high pitched groan whenever Yuuri would bite on his nipples hard.

It was almost a cry of relief when Yuuri finally slid down and released Viktor’s cock from its confines. 

“Already so hard for me, Vitya,” Yuuri praised, leaving a kiss on the tip before removing the jeans off of Viktor along with the boots and socks. His travel back up consisted of kisses and licks along Viktor’s legs and thighs, making sure he gave enough attention to the pale expanse of skin that was revealed to him. He bit Viktor's thigh teasingly which made the Russian man let out a strangled cry. 

Viktor, on the other hand, has been  _ itching _ to touch. His hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms to remind himself that he must not touch. Yuuri was setting his nerves on fire wherever his lips or tongue landed on Viktor’s skin, his toe curling at the stimulation. “Yuuri, please,” he begged.

Ignoring the cries from above, Yuuri licked one of Viktor’s inner thighs as his hand lifted it up. His tongue trailed down teasingly, all the while listening to the maddening cries of his pakhan. Sitting up, he stared at his lover. He’s barely touched Viktor’s cock but he already looked ruined. Yuuri shed his kimono, leaving the blood splattered clothing on the floor. Viktor was almost disappointed that his Yuuri was not covered in blood anymore, but a bare naked Yuuri is the most beautiful version of Yuuri in his opinion.

“If only they could see you like this, Vitya. It’s a shame this room is soundproof. Your men could easily hear you begging for me to fuck you.” Keeping his grip on Viktor’s thigh, Yuuri reached over the bedside table to get the lube prepared for them. “I’m tempted to show you off like this, Vitya. Show you panting and crying for me.” He kissed Viktor’s raised knee but his nails dug into the thigh as his voice lowered. “But then again, I’m just as selfish as you. I’d kill  _ every single one of them _ for looking at you in this state.” He kissed down the thigh after every word of the last sentence until his lips were now ghosting over the other’s cock. “No one is allowed to see you like this except for me, Vitya.” There was a threatening tone laced in his voice as he spoke.

Viktor had to chuckle. His Yuuri had the same murderous possessiveness he had. His Yuuri was never meant to be the submissive he was forced to be. His Yuuri was meant to hold power and command like he does right now, like he does when dances, like he does when he holds the lives of his victims in his hands. It took Viktor’s breath away the way Yuuri’s eyes were filled with lust and power. 

It felt like the air was punched out of him when Viktor felt his cock be enveloped in Yuuri’s warm and wet lips. His senses were going into overdrive as he listened to the filthy slurping Yuuri’s mouth made, all the while feeling like he was ascending to heaven then diving back to earth with every bob of Yuuri’s head down his length. He was always always  _ always _ so good at drawing out pleasure from Viktor to the point that the Russian almost loses his mind over it. The way Yuuri would lick him from base to tip, the way he sucked on the tip, his tongue teasing the slit, it was maddening and Viktor was always always  _ always _ a mess after it.

But this time, Yuuri added more sensations by prodding at Viktor’s entrance with a wet finger. 

Viktor grasped at the headboard of his bed, desperate to keep himself grounded. With the way Yuuri played with his body, Viktor felt like he would launch to the heavens. He let out a hoarse cry of Yuuri’s name when he felt the finger finally breach his opening. Yuuri’s blowjob was fast and filthy while his finger inside Viktor was slow and teasing. Viktor kept begging for more but he wasn’t sure what it was he wanted more of. All he knew was that it wasn’t enough.

One finger became two, but Yuuri kept his pace slow and steady as he prepared Viktor. He let go of Viktor’s cock from his mouth with a pop and smirked when Viktor whined. Yuuri replied to the whine by thrusting three fingers hard.

“Fucker.” Viktor breathed out. “Yuuri, please let me touch.” His whole body is craving to grasp at the other man. He wants to wrap his arms around Yuuri and just meld their bodies together. There was this deep dark need to feel Yuuri all over his body.

“Soon, my Vitya,” Yuuri promised. He pulled his fingers out and started to prepare his own cock with the lube. It was a bit difficult with his other hand still holding one of Viktor’s thighs. He lined his body in position, the head of his cock at Viktor’s entrance. “Tell me what you want, Vitya.” He teased the other man’s entrance and groaned at how filthy it looked.

“Take me, Yuuri.  _ Please _ .”

One of the most dangerous and powerful men in the world in this submissive position just for Yuuri, open and begging to take him. This man only had to point and he could get anyone he wanted, lay with anyone he wished, and yet Viktor submitted to Yuuri. He relished at this scene so much. The only time he’s ever felt this powerful was whenever he watched as life fades from the eyes of his victims while his knife is deep in them. Viktor was mumbling in a mixture of Russian and French now, begging and whining just for him and only him.

Yuuri pushed himself in slowly, revelling at Viktor’s tightness. They rarely switch, but when they do, it was always always  _ always _ mindblowing for both of them. He let out a guttural moan when he finally bottomed out and his free hand that wasn’t holding VIktor’s thigh reached out for Viktor’s hand.

“Oh, Viktor Nikiforov, you are so tight it feels like a dream.”

With the way Yuuri spoke his name, Viktor felt like he was being used and worshiped at the same time. He felt so full withYuuri inside him. The sensation of Yuuri slowly pulling out made him throw his head back moaning for more. He let out a high pitched squeal when Yuuri slammed back in with more force than he expected.

“Touch me, my pakhan.” 

Oh Yuuri’s voice was like heaven opening up for Viktor, despite his life of sin. He immediately turned into an octopus and latched onto Yuuri. His arms clung across Yuuri’s back, his nails digging into the flesh. Meanwhile his legs were wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, his ankles pushing into Yuuri’s ass. Pressing Yuuri close to him, Viktor began kissing, sucking, and biting at every patch of skin he could reach. He’d been deprived of Yuuri’s skin for too long.

Yuuri ravaged Viktor by going at a brutal pace. The louder Viktor was, the more it urged him to go harder and faster. He buried his face in Viktor’s neck and was practically gasping for breath at the outburst of pleasure he was feeling from the tightness of Viktor around his cock, the press of plug against his prostate as Viktor’s heels pushed at his ass harder, and the burning pain from Viktor’s nails biting on his back marking him with scratches. Viktor was babbling so much filth from his mouth, Yuuri wanted to fuck the words out of his mouth. He shifted his position slightly, holding onto Viktor’s hips then drove hard into Viktor. 

The Russian choked at the action and his eyes widened in surprise. Thousands of nerve endings sparked inside him and the dark chuckle from the man in his arms was all the warning he got before his prostate was pounded into repeatedly. Yuuri’s hands clung to Viktor’s hair, forcing him to look up and meet Yuuri’s eyes. In this light, they looked demonic with the crimson tint, a stark contrast to his bright ocean blue eyes. There was that familiar feeling of heat building up in his gut. He can’t even believe it, he was going to come untouched. He wanted to reach down between their bodies but he didn’t want to let go of Yuuri. The need to be as close to him as possible won out.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri ordered.

And Viktor obeyed as he screamed out his pleasure, a mixture of a groan and a cry of Yuuri’s name as he reached the pinnacle and he spilled between their bodies.

Yuuri groaned as he felt Viktor tightened around him. One final thrust and he attached his lips to Viktor’s as he came inside his lover, making sure he poured all of his pleasure over to Viktor.

It took them a few minutes, both of them twitching slightly after their release, both of them out of breath. Viktor was the first to recover, and he wrapped his leg around Yuuri’s waist and turned them so they could both be on their sides. He felt Yuuri pull out and he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips from the empty feeling.

“You want my cock again, Vitya?” Yuuri teased, his eyes glinting in mischief.

“Give me a few moments, solnyshko. I don’t have inhuman stamina like you,” he replied. Viktor stared into Yuuri’s eyes, they were still filled with the same wild energy they constantly have whenever the dancer was either horny or itching to kill someone to quell his boredom. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes Viktor has ever seen. He curled his fingers through the raven locks and kissed his killer dancer roughly. “Mine,” he growled.

As they pulled away, Yuuri’s eyes contained a tint of possessiveness. “Mine,” he growled back before diving back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you guys like it! Leave a comment and kudos. I'd love to know what you guys think. I'm leaving this as a oneshot but I might post more from this AU...but I have Read Receipts to work on as well. I just had to write this down before I lose it.


End file.
